The tour in Italy with Romano!
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Romano X Female Reader! You went to Italy one day and met Romano who gave you a tour of Italy and you both fell for each other! Reader insert! This is deicated to JetScarlet who supported my stories from day one!
1. Visit In Italy

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**This is dedicated to my best friend JetScarlet who has been supporting and reading my crappy stories from day one of my writings. Thanks again :) This might be crap though…just to want you… I don't know how this will turn out. This will be a two-hot because it is late… Might get ooc too.**

**Oh! I used google translate so I am sorry if anything is wrong!**

**o-o-o**

You stretched as you got of the plane in Italy. You are a tourist and are visiting the country of Italy for the first time. The first thing that you noticed was the aroma around you. You smelled a mixture between pizza and pasta. Or it's just tomatoes. Possibly all three. The fragrance of the smell filled your nostrils as you went to collect your luggage at the luggage machine. You then walked outside of the airport and called for a taxi. When the taxi pulled over, you opened the door and went in the car in the back seat and placed your suitcase next to you. The man in the driver's seat looked at you.

"Dove vuoi andare bella signora? _(Where do you want to go lovely lady?) _" The man asked. Luckily you knew the language quite well.

"Villa Antea," You replied as you fastened your seatbelt.

"Ah! So I will take it, you are a visitor in our lovely country?" He asked as he started to turn on the car.

"Si! (Yes!)" The car roared to life as he started driving like a maniac. He drove over the speed limit and in crazy swirls like a snake. You screamed as you prayed for you dear life. Your (Skin color) pressed hard against the back seat as you clenched your legs with your sweating hands. A thought that your best friend told you about Italy came to your mind.

'_Never have an Italian drive you. They are usually drunk and suck at driving.'_ You best friends voice echoed throughout your mind. Now you are wishing that you actually remembered this before you got in the car. Moments of dread past as the Italian taxi driver slammed on the brakes in front of a beautiful hotel. The Villa Antea.

"Grazie (Thank you) for taking this cab. That will be €40." He said as he held out his hand. You sighed as you took out the money and handed it to him. What a rip-off! It shouldn't be that much but you just had to shrug it off. You shakily got out of the taxi with your stuff. You still felt sick from the crazy ride over here. You then stiffly walked into the villa and went to the front desk to check in.

"(First name) (Last name) checking in please." You said to the lady. She looked through the files on her computer and then smiled wide at you.

"Ah! Ms. (Last name)! Glad you can make it! Here is your room key! I hope you enjoy your stay here. Buon divertimento! (Enjoy!)" She said as she passed you the room key.

**o-o-o**

You opened your door to your room and gasped in amazement. The bed was queen-sized and had a white and gold blanked on it. Everything in the room was either white or gold or both. Golden and white drapes covered the window letting in a minimum amount of light, but it was enough to see very clearly. You placed your luggage down and debated whether you should unpack or not first. You decided to do that later as you walked out of your room and locked the door. You walked out of the villa and took a cab to Rome, Italy to visit the Coliseum.

You stepped out of the cab and saw the large architecture in front of you. It was so beautiful! Even more pretty then your hotel, Villa Antea.

"Ciao(Hello), I can suggest that you are a foreigner." **(A/N: I'm cutting out the curse words for it to be rated lower than a T) **A voice said behind you. You turned around to be face to face with an Italian with brown hair and eyes. His hair had a large curl on it, which caught your attention.

"Ciao(Hello)…" You answered back, hiding a blush that was forming.

"Since you're a foreigner, shall I take you on a tour of my country?" He asked.

What do you do:

1) *Blush* "O-Okay…"

2) "No thanks, you can be a thief for all we know!"

3) "If you want…I don't really care."

**o-o-o**

**If you chose decision one…( If not scroll down to what you chose)**

You blushed and nodded. "O-Okay…" You stammered. He smiled at you. And took your hand.

"Cute, you're shy." He said while smiling at you while dragging you off.

**o-o-o**

**If you chose number two… **

You turned away but kept an eye on him just in case. "No thanks, you can be a thief for all we know!" You snapped at him. He frowned but still dragged you off with him.

"Whether you like it or not. I want to show you around. And maybe later I can take you out for pasta or pizza." He said.

**o-o-o**

**If you chose number three…**

You shrugged. "If you want…I don't really care." You answered. He smiled and took your hand as he walked with you.

"Grazie. (Thank you)." He answered as he dragged you off.

**o-o-o**

**Normal…So everyone start reading here!**

You were walking with him on a busy sidewalk when something made you almost facepalm.

"Hey, you haven't told me your name yet." You said bluntly.

"My name is Romano Vargas. Yours?" He said.

"I'm (First name) (Last name)." You answered.

"(First name)…Che bel nome. (What a pretty name.)"

"Grazie. (Thank you.) Yours is nice too."

"We are here!" He said pointing to the structure in front of you. You gaped at it and little did you know the blush on Romano's face.

**TBC!**

**o-o-o**

**That took a looonnngg time. Four hours! It took forever to look everything up! The language, the hotel, the cab rides and how it rips you off. The hotel is real and I described a room really well. Everything is gold an white…lol. But this was dedicated to JetScarlet!**


	2. Tour Sights

**I do not own hetalia.**

**This is dedicated to JetScarlet! Thanks for reviewing! You will learn things from this chapter because these are all sights that you can see here.**

**o-o-o**

The sight in front of amazing. It was a white building with a large fountain in front of it. It had columns all around the building and three statues invented in it. There were many statues on the fountain too.

"This is called the Fontana di Trevi. Or Trevi Fountain in English. It is said if you throw a coin in the fountain it will ensure a return visit to this city. The Trevi Fountain has been a source of water for Romans since the ancient times, but the current fountain was built between 1732 and 1762. The sculptural group shows a majestic Ocean, flanked by tritons guiding sea horses, one calm and the other agitated." Romano explained like he done this a million times or seen this being built. You dug into your bag and pulled out a coin and flipped it in. You can see Romano smile slightly next to you. You also snapped a picture of the fountain before Romano drags you off again.

**o-o-o**

Romano took you to the next stop. The next stop was another building with columns and looked like something that you might find in a cemetery. On the top there was something engraved in it. '_M. AGRIPPA L. F. COS. TERTIVM FECIT' _Whatever that means. You slightly played with your (Hair length), (Hair color) hair, as you waited for Romano to explain.

"This is The Pantheon. The Pantheon was build by Marcus Agrippa. It is the oldest church in the world. When inside, the coppola is formed in a perfect circle. The letters on the top is translated to "Marcus Agrippa, son of Lucius, in his third consulate, made it."

You nodded as you listen to Romano ramble on. You took another picture as he took your hand and dragged you off again. This time he took you to a restaurant called '_Le Mani in Pasta'. _**('Le Mani in Pasta' is a real resonant in Rome. The name means 'Hands in Pasta' in English.) **

"Shall we take a brake and eat here, (First name)?" He asked.

"Si! (Yes!)" You replied as both of you entered.

**TBC**

**o-o-o**

**There's my next short chapter!**


	3. Ti Amo

_Promises, promises I know I can keep.  
In too deep. I'm in too deep, I'm in too deep to sleep,  
But I, I'll be on that train. You better feel the same way._

You're in my heart. Three thousand miles away.  
Right from the start, you were a challenge to me.

Hoping you, I'm hoping you don't forget the pact,  
The one we made the night that we broke into the park,  
And I, I'll be on that train. You better feel the same way.

You're in my heart. Three thousand miles away._  
__Right from the start, you were a challenge to me._

Promises, promises I know I can keep.  
In too deep. I'm in too deep.

You're in my heart. Three thousand miles away.  
Right from the start, you were a challenge to me.

You were a challenge to me.  
Right from the start, you were a challenge to me.  
Right from the start, you were a challenge to me.  
Right from the start, you were a challenge to me.  
Right from the start.

**o-o-o**

Romano and you ordered your choice of pasta. You ordered (Favorite pasta dish). You now are waiting to receive it with Romano at a table.

"Fratello!" A bubbly voice called out as you soon saw an Italian tackle Romano in a hug. You blinked. The Italian that tackled Romano was someone who looked just like him but with a lighter shade of hair.

"Chigi, Idiota!" Romano screamed at the Italian.

"Ve~ What are you doing here Fratello?"

"I was showing (First name) around and stopped to eat Idiota."

The Italian looked at you with closed eyes and you mentally wondered how he could see.

"Ve~ Fratello is showing a beautiful lady around! My name is Feliciano Vargas! I'm Fratello's twin~!" The Italian introduced. You giggled at his innocence.

"My name is (First name) (Last name)." You introduced.

"Ve~ It was nice to meet you! I have to go now, Kiku is waiting for his tour here! Goodbye Fratello and (First name)!" Feliciano said skipping off.

"Kiku?" You asked Romano once he left.

"One of his friends he made a long time ago. He's coming from Japan. He also has another friend that I disprove of. That Potato Bastard…!"

Your food came soon after. You started to eat (Favorite pasta dish) and was half way done when you notice that Romano already finished his and was looking at you while blushing.

"Is there something wrong?" You asked him.

"(First name)… I have to admit something to you. Once I saw you, I fell deeply in love with you…" Romano said while blushing even more. You tried to place the word to describe how it looked and the only thing that came up in your mind was 'tomato'.

You blushed at the sudden confession. You have never been asked out like this, let alone to a guy you just met not so long ago. You had also loved him at first sight.

"I fell in love with you at first sight too…" You confessed while blushing madly like Romano did. A smile escaped from Romano's lips as he held your chin and kissing you lightly on you lips. His breath smelt like garlic, pizza, spaghetti, and of course, tomatoes, mix. At times like this, you hope your breath doesn't smell too bad.

Just as soon as it came, he pulled away.

**o-o-o**

Days have passed in Italy and it was time for you to go home. Tears fell from your eyes as you hugged Romano goodbye.

"Ti amo…(I love you)" Romano said as he kissed your forehead.

"Ti amo…" You say back crying harder.

"Idiota! Don't cry, we'll meet again!"

"Promise me…"

You linked pinkies.

"I promise…"

**o-o-o**

You looked out your window on the plane. Italy was going farther and farther away from you… Tears fell from your eye as you clutched your camera closer to you. The only evidence you had with Romano.

One day…One day…One day you will find him again. Even if it takes a million years, you will meet him again.

End


End file.
